Breathe Me
by KiRa M. EMeRaLd
Summary: Hermione's life changed when the battle was over taking the enemy down along with her two best friends. By chance Hermione's found comfort in the most unlikely person. DHr
1. Just Me and You

**Breathe Me by KiRa M. EMeRaLd**

_**Disclaimer: The owner of these characters happen to belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

**A/N: I kinda got the inspiration to write this story from the song Monsoon by Tokio Hotel so have a listen to it cuz it's a really good... well, that's my opinion anyway.**

**1. Just Me and You**

How did the world ever become like this? So cold, so thoughtless... so alone. Hermione shut her eyes at the thought. Every time she remembered the details it was as if a knife had made it's way into her heart.

She survived.

They hadn't.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she stopped trying to hide them and let them fall. Hermione looked up to the dark gray sky. It looked like it was about to rain, but she didn't care.

The park was surprisingly empty as she looked around. She was the only one there, sitting on a bench with nothing better to do. This was the anniversary, and not a happy one at that. The battle had taken place on this very day that cast the downfall of Voldemort and not to mention... Harry and Ron.

Ron first, Harry last.

Hermione looked downcast and let out a sob as her heart felt like it had been broken in two. It had been a year and she couldn't get over it. She blamed herself, imagined ways she could have saved him, save them.

Hermione was alone now. No one to hold her as she cried, no one to tell her it wasn't her fault, no one to tell her it would be okay and no one to try and make her feel better.

In between sobs she looked up as she felt a pair of eyes looking at her. Hermione wiped her blurry eyes with the sleeves of her jacket. Somewhere in the distance she could see a man, a presumably tall man, looking at her.

He was just standing there, he had on this long black jacket that went past his knees, his hands inside the pockets, head turned in her direction.

Hermione just looked at him and he just looked at her. There was something... captivating about him. He had pale skin, almost close to white but surprisingly he looked quite healthy, not to mention strong with eyes that matched the dark sky. Hair silky soft and platinum as it flowed in the wind.

He. Was. Beautiful.

That was the only word to describe him. ''Handsome'' just didn't seem like enough and ''beautiful'' did.

Hermione just watched him, wondering why he was still here looking at her. Maybe he saw her cry and felt pity. Maybe he felt like she did, but not knowing what to do or say just stood there.

It was surprisingly cold today. Hermione let out a breath and shivered. That seemed to snap him out of whatever he was in because soon enough he began to walk back to the park entrance, taking one glance back at her.

Hermione watched his retreating figure and sighed.

He seemed oddly familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on who he was.

Rain began to drizzle down on her, there was no point staying here anymore. She stood up, sighing once more, and left for home.

**A/N: Short I know, but give me lots of nice reviews and I'll post next chapter tomorrow!**


	2. Tonight

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot.**_

**A/N: Inspiration for this chapter came from the song 24 by Jem. Listen to it!**

**2. Tonight**

Hermione was tired of looking up at the same stupid ceiling. She swung her legs over the couch and looked around to see the same thing as always. Hermione ran her hand through her hair. She always did the same thing. She never did anything new. Well, she was sick of it now.

Standing up and kicking her shoe out of the way as she went into her bedroom Hermione changed clothes. Putting on a black shirt with sleeves that went to her elbow, dark gray pants, a thin shimmering burgundy scarf and black sneakers over her white socks. Throwing on her fluffy brown coat as she headed off into the dark cold night.

Entering a dark dingy pub Hermione sat down on a bar stool.

"Firewhiskey please." Hermione told the bartender. She turned her attention to some guy on a platform singing what was supposedly the blues.

"Here you go Miss." the bartender said as he placed her drink in front of her. Hermione nodded in thanks and took a sip. She wasn't sure what she was doing here, she wasn't sure how she wanted the night to end. Slapping a stranger? Waking up with a headache? Being so drunk she couldn't even remember her name or perhaps, possibly, a regretful night?

Gulping the last of her drink Hermione ordered another one, then another one, and another one. It was just good to be forgetful. Hermione wasn't much of a drinker, but that rule was being broken, apparently, tonight.

"You drink much Miss?" the bartender asked as she ordered another glass of whiskey.

"Tonight, yes." she replied as he handed her a new glass.

"'Ello." some guy said as he sat down in the seat next to her. "Wonderin' if you'd like to dance?"

"This music sucks and if you think you're getting lucky, you better move on." Hermione retorted.

"Hey, I wasn't-"

"Wasn't thinking that? I'm not daft," Hermione shrugged. "Just a little drunk."

"A little? Right." the guy nodded in sarcasm. Hermione responded with a look that could kill, making him get up and move to a spot next to his mates.

"'Nother one." Hermione said to the bartender.

"Alright then." he said shaking his head as he poured her another drink.

"Wha? Think I have too much to drink?" Hermione asked, the effects of the strong drink beginning to kick in.

"I don't care if you get drunk as long as you pay." he shrugged.

"Smar' boy." Hermione said as she passed him some money. "Here's my down payment."

He chuckled "Thanks for that." he said as he took the money.

"Smart, no?" Hermione said as she pressed the cup against her lips, drinking in the liquid.

"Yeah, I should start doing that." he nodded as he went and took someone else's order.

An hour later Hermione put her final empty cup down.

"Another one?" the bartender, who's name apparently was Charlie, asked.

"Uh, no." Hermione said as she blinked. Why was the room spinning! It wasn't supposed to be spinning, it's supposed to be stable! Reaching into her pocket Hermione took out a random amount of gold and handed it to him.

"That 'nough?" she asked.

"Just a little over." he said. Hermione knew he was holding his hand out with the extra money but she knew if she tried to take it, she would miss.

"No, that's 'lright, keep it."

"Thank you."

"Don't-" Hermione inhaled deeply "Don't mention... mention... mention--"

Her world went blank.

**A/N: Thank you everybody for your kind reviews! I'll post the next chap up soon, possibly Friday... if people REVIEW!**


	3. Beautiful Stranger

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot.**_

**3. Beautiful Stranger**

Hermione stirred in her bed. Turning away from the blinding sun she snuggled underneath the covers. _Mmm, when did my bed become so soft?_ Hermione thought. It was like sleeping on a cloud... or something like that. Hermione blinked. Her eyes focusing to--

Hermione jumped into a sitting position.

"Oww." Hermione grabbed her throbbing head. She shouldn't have gotten up so quickly but what the hell there was a guy next to her! Hermione looked closer. He looked familiar, but from where? He was gorgeous though!

He looked just like an angel, so peaceful and quaint and so... beautiful.

"Oh my god!" Hermione whispered, mainly to herself. It was the guy from the park! But how did she end up here. How did he end up next to her? How did they end up sharing a bed!

Hermione quickly checked under the covers and sighed. She was fully clothed, well except for her shoes and coat but hey when you're sleeping you don't need them anyway! Hermione looked back at him and noticed that he wasn't actually under the covers. He was just on top of them, arm underneath his head, other arm strewn beside him.

He had one of those white business type of shirts on, you know, the ones with a breast pocket and buttons in the middle. He also had on blue boxers and as Hermione noted, some nice legs. _Oh my god, did I just think that! Well... he does._ White socks were on his feet and the whole image of him was immensely cute!

_That was very gallant of him to give me the covers_. Holding the covers up against her chest she moved closer to him for a better look. He truly was heaven like with porcelain smooth skin.

Hermione couldn't resist anymore and touched his face, it was cold and so soft. His hand moved on top of hers, startling Hermione. He just held on and put his fingers in between hers as he moved their hands to the pillow.

Heart beating furiously, Hermione did not know what to do. _Should I wake him up? NO! Then he'll get up, say 'What the hell are you doing in my bed!' and shove me out the door. Hm, he doesn't look like the type to do that though. What if I get up and leave before he gets up. Heck! He's the one who brought me here anyway. Wait a second! What if he's a mass murderer! Oh. My. GOD!_

Hermione laid back down and tried to untangle their hands. She jumped slightly when his other hand came in contact with her waist. _Breathe Hermione, breathe!_ He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione felt... safe, in his arms. _I don't know who he is, he shouldn't be touching me! Wait, I touched him first. UGH! Well I didn't touch him like THIS!_

"Um... excuse me?" Hermione said lamely as she tapped him on the shoulder. Hermione tried again louder "Excuse me, _ugh_." she had said that a bit too loud and it made her head hurt.

"Mmm." he mumbled.

"Um, hi." Hermione whispered. He blinked his eyes open. _Oh, those gorgeous gray eyes!_ He looked confused for a second but then it seemed that he had remembered.

"Hello."

"Oww, headache." Hermione said as she put her hand on her forehead, head leaning against the pillow. Why did he have to be so loud! _Bang a drum next to my ear why don't ya!_

"Somebody did some heavy drinking last night, now didn't they?" he whispered. He wasn't being mean, he was just playfully taunting. His voice was deep but somehow soothing.

Hermione just looked sheepishly up at him.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry." he said as he got up. "I'll be back." he said as he left the room.

Hermione sighed. He was... incredibly sweet. But _why?_

He returned back a few minutes later with a tea cup in his hand.

"Here, drink this." he said handing the cup over to her. "It should cure the hang over." he whispered. Hermione looked at the cup for a moment. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned." a playful smile appearing upon his lips.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Hermione finished the drink and handed the cup back to him.

"Feeling better?" he asked, she nodded.

"If... if you don't mind my asking, how... how did I--"

"Get here?" he answered for her "You passed out. You were about to fall backwards in your chair but I caught you in time."

In her head Hermione was smiling. "That was very nice of you. Um... thank you." he nodded.

"Well, I suppose you'd like to be heading home." _Is he kicking me out?_ "I'd make us some breakfast but I'm a horrible cook, I'd probably set the house on fire." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose I should get going." Hermione nodded as she began getting up.

"I'll get you you're coat then." he said getting up and leaving the room.

Finding her shoes right beside the bed Hermione put them on and as soon as she was done, left the room and went downstairs, finding him waiting for her with her coat in his hand.

"Here you go." he said as he handed Hermione her coat.

"Thank you." Hermione said as he helped her put it on. Zipping her coat up, she looked at him. "Well, um, bye."

"Bye.

Hermione nodded as she went to the door, he opened it for her and giving him a wave a goodbye Hermione left.

_Oh great, where the hell am I! _Hermione just went up the street like she knew where she was going. Not having a private space to apparate Hermione somehow found her way onto a double decker bus.

Sighing as she looked out the window Hermione thought of him. There was so much for her to think about and she wanted nothing more than to be left alone with her thoughts.

**A/N: Song? Well I was listening to Run by Snow Patrol as I wrote this chap. Man, listening to music as I write this story really helps.  
REVIEW! **


	4. Him

_**Disclaimer: Close your eyes and clap three times saying "I don't own Harry Potter."**_

**A/N: Some of you have been wondering why Hermione isn't asking the guy's name and let me just say, there's a reason for everything... or most things anyway. So just be patient while I get to the whole "name revealing" thing.**

**4. Him**

Hermione lay once more on her couch, feet up against the armrest as music played in the background.

_Faint light of dawn  
I'm listening to you breathing in and breathing out  
Needing nothing  
You're honey dipped  
You are beautiful, floating clouds, soft world  
I can't feel my lips _

It was a beautiful song and it seemed to describe nothing yet everything that Hermione felt. The singer's voice was so melodic and calming. Taking out her wand Hermione changed her ceiling to look like a bright blue sky.

For once in her life Hermione realized how alone she was. No more Crookshanks, no more friends, no more anything. She was alone, she would grow alone, she would die alone and she would never, could never... love.

Maybe that was why she was intrigued by him, that stranger. Perhaps, maybe...

Hermione laughed. Her and that stranger. He seemed like a thousand years ago. Thoughts like that were pointless. There was nothing more to him than a kind, beautiful, stranger. Well as far as Hermione was concerned anyway.

She would just rot here. In this flat she had gotten because she was dubbed a ''hero'' and needed a place to stay. Harry Potter's friend who helped win the war and was with him when he died. Right before he perished in the final moments in the battle between good and evil.

Voldemort died... and so did Harry.

A while before they had been attacked by Death Eaters and Ron... Ron, hadn't made it.

Tears slipped quietly from her eyes and she wiped them away.

Hermione was tired of the same old nothing. Her life gray and dull.

Realizing she was hungry Hermione got up. She hadn't taken off the clothes from yesterday so she just grabbed a jacket, turned off the music and left the flat.

Today was a beautiful day, bright, sunny and blue.

Pathetically buying some chips and a soda Hermione headed off to the park where she had first seen _him_. Sitting down on the same bench she had been in last, she watched the little children play.

_A child would be wonderful to have._ Hermione thought. It would really brighten up her day if she just... had someone. Sighing she sipped her soda.

"Switching to caffeine now are you?" Hermione was startled as the platinum haired boy, more to say man, from before sat down next to her.

Hermione felt so giddy! She wanted to giggle and laugh and give him a big smile. She had somebody to talk to! _My god I'm lame._ She kept her cool though.

"Hi."

"Hey." he nodded.

_Oh great, finally I have someone to talk to and I have nothing to say!_

"Chips?" she asked as she held the bag out for him._ The best you can come up with is ''Chips?''! What's wrong with you women!_

"No thank you." he politely replied. _Yeah, like hell he'd want chips! _"You live around here?" he asked.

"Uh-huh."

"That's nice." Hermione nodded.

Hermione set her soda to the side as silence swallowed them. _Oh come on Hermione! Think of something to say! You were dubbed 'Smartest witch of our time' so put some of that brain wave to use, like, um, NOW!_

"You come here often?"

"A bit, yes." Hermione nodded. _Stop nodding dummy! It's all you've been doing!_ Hermione looked the other way.

"You seem a bit nervous, if I may ask--"

"Huh?" Hermione turned towards him, missing what he had said.

"Oh um, you seem nervous."

"Who? Me? No. Nope, I'm good, I'm fine, no, not at all, not me... What was the question again?" she rambled. He chuckled and looked at her with kind eyes. Hermione turned away and pursed her lips to the side.

"Hey listen, why don't we go eat something? Well, besides junk food."

"Oh, um, that's kind of you but um, I'm really not that hungry." Hermione replied. _Not that hungry? NOT THAT HUNGRY? Why the bloody hell did I say that! YES, I want food! Ignore my last comment! I'm eating chips for heaven's sake, take me out!_

"That's fine." _Merlin's pants, WHY!_

"How long were you planning to stay out here for?" Hermione shrugged. "You like going to the park?"

"Not to be rude or anything but what's with all the questions?"

"Sorry, just thought I'd get to know the person who woke up in_ my _bed better." he grinned.

Hermione replied snidely. "It's not as if anything happened." he raised an eyebrow. "Right?" Hermione asked unsure.

He shrugged "Maybe."

"What!" Hermione shifted her body in his direction.

"Relax, I'm kidding." he laughed.

"That's not funny." he simply stared at her, a shadow of a smile upon his lips.

He checked his watch. "I've gotta go. Try not to get drunk will ya? I'm not always gonna be there." he said playfully.

"Hey! It was a one time thing. I don't even drink!"

"Yesterday?"

"That was yesterday, my first time going to a pub to drink." Hermione defended.

"Well seeing as you ended up so drunk you passed out, I suggest you don't do it again."

"Trust me, I won't. It ended up horribly!"

"Not so horrible if you asked me." he said, smiling at her. If Hermione's instincts were correct he was saying it wasn't so horrible because he met her. Was that be possibly what he meant?

"Well I'll see you around I suppose." he said as he got up.

"Yeah, see you around." Hermione nodded. He left and Hermione noticed he took a quick glance back.

Smiling to herself Hermione finished her chips and soda before heading home.

**A/N: The lyrics used in this chapter were from the song _Don't Bring Me Down_ by Sia.  
So, what did you think of the chap?**


	5. Truth Talk

_**Disclaimer: I wonder if because I haven't said his name yet if that stranger in the story belongs to me. Hmm...**_

**5. Truth Talk**

Hermione didn't see him again until early December. She had spent the last few months thinking about him and now she had given up on ever seeing him again. The thought of visiting him in his home seemed too rude and walking by would make her seem stalker like.

Being alone and doing nothing everyday had gotten to Hermione so, she took up some hobbies to make her life worth it, worth anything. She took up cooking and painting, screwing up both but eventually learning because, well, it's Hermione!

Finally beginning life acting more like herself, her old self, Hermione browsed the shelf's of some muggle bookstore in search for a good book. Grabbing a book from a shelf and skimming the pages Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her. Hermione looked to her left and right but nobody was there. Thinking it was just her imagination, Hermione shrugged it off.

Hermione moved to the next row. The feeling of being watched returned. Hermione turned around, nothing. She took a deep breath and turned her attention back on the shelf. Finding two interesting books she moved to the next shelf beside it. The feeling returned, she looked up, nothing. Hermione was getting annoyed.

Grabbing a book roughly from the shelf and adding it to her pile she moved down the aisle and looked at the row to the left. One little girl was sitting in the middle of the isle, on the floor, feet crossed Indian style with a book on her lap.

Hermione was turning when--

"AH!" the books in her arms fell to the floor.

"Oh, sorry." It. Was. HIM!

He bent down and picked up the books for her. "Here you go." he said, handing the books back to her.

"Thank you." Hermione breathed.

There was a pause. "How've you been?"

"Good. Yourself?

"I'm fine. No more late nights I hope."

Hermione smiled "You just have to throw that in my face now don't you?" she joked.

"Eh." he shrugged "My duty."

"Right." she nodded as she went past him into the next isle, him right behind her. Stopping and taking two more books from a shelf, Hermione moved on.

"You're gonna read all that?" he asked, surprised. She already had like four thick books, now six.

"Of course." Hermione said as she browsed the shelf. She really wanted to talk to him but that was a ''_Can't_ do'' seeing as she was surrounded by books. Hermione would choose books over him any day, especially since she didn't really know him that well.

_A man or books?_ Hermione thought to herself. The answer was unanimous, _Books! Hmm, I wonder if I'm the first girl to say, more likely think, that... probably no_t. She grabbed one last book, knowing that he was behind her she turned around. He was leaning against the shelf just staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You amaze me." he simply replied.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I suppose so." Hermione raised an eyebrow and made her way to the register.

The cashier told Hermione the due amount and she fumbled in her pockets for money he, and I think we all know who _he_ is, handed the cashier money.

He elbowed Hermione softly and smiled, "On me."

"Thank you, that's very nice of you."

"Eh." he shrugged as he grabbed the bags that contained the books.

"Oh, let me help." Hermione said as she went to grab a bag.

"It's fine." he shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'd feel bad if you took the bags and didn't let me help." she said as he gave her one bag to hold.

"You wanna get ice cream?" he bluntly asked.

_Ice-cream_, Hermione hadn't had ice cream since... well, since she had her friends. _Maybe... I guess, I dunno! 'Mione! Say something or else he'll think that you're slow!_ "Sure." the words escaped her lips before she could stop them.

He extended out his arm for her and Hermione hesitantly put her arm in his. _Oh boy, what am I doing?_

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting on a park table while eating ice-cream.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure." Hermione nodded.

"Why were you drinking so much that night?" he asked curiously.

Hermione slowly stopped eating her ice-cream. "Well, I'll answer if you let _me_ ask you something." she bargained.

"Sure." he agreed.

"Me first."

"Yeah but I asked first."

Hermione glared at him "Fine. I was drinking because life sucks, now my turn." Hermione said quickly.

"Well, why does it suck?"

_Should I or shouldn't I?_ "Life never changes for me, it's dull and it's boring and it sucks it truly does."

"Has it always sucked?"

Hermione blinked before carefully replying "No"

"Then what changed?" _Who does he think he is, Dr. Phil?_

"My friends." she softly replied as she looked downwards.

"What happened to them?"

"My two best friends since I was eleven were killed." Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, she placed her ice-cream container on the table as she wiped her eyes. He put his arm around her and held her close to him, letting her place her head against his chest as she silently cried.

He rubbed her back "I'm sorry about what happened to them, I'm sorry I even asked."

"It's okay." Hermione said meekly as she left his embrace. "I think about them, a lot, and I guess I just wanted to escape everything for a night." he nodded in understanding.

A minute later Hermione talked again "My turn?" she asked. He nodded. "What's your name?" his face went blank.

All emotions drained from his face but he quickly recovered and played it off as a joke "Out of all the questions you ask that?" he smiled, Hermione didn't buy it though, she knew he was trying to put it off.

"Uh-huh." Hermione replied patiently waiting.

"What's yours?"

"I asked first." Hermione said triumphantly.

"Will you promise me that you're not gonna yell?" he asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrow in question "Why would I yell?"

"Just promise me you won't and that you won't leave and that you'll hear me out?"

"You're making no sense but sure." she agreed.

He swallowed. "_Rco Mfay_" he said softly as he looked down.

Hermione leaned forward "Sorry, I didn't hear."

He sighed. "Draco Malfoy."

**A/N: Instead of you readers just writing a regular review (which I _am_ expecting) I want you each to write what you would like to see happen in this fic. I am just like every other writer in the world, I get writer's block and knowing what you readers would like to read would really help so yeah, I want your input people!!!**


	6. Hostile

_**Disclaimer: Okay, I really don't own any character.**_

**A/N: I've read what you readers said you would like to see in this story and I tried to put some of the things into this chap. Most of them got left out but they will probably show up in the next or later chapters. Feel free to suggest anything.**

**6. Hostile  
**

Hermione's jaw dropped "Did you just say Draco Malfoy?" he nodded "I can't believe you, you ruddy liar!" she stood up.

"Granger, you promised you wouldn't yell!" Malfoy said as he stood up too.

"Yeah? Well now I take it back!"

"You can't!"

"I just did!" Hermione yelled. "I suppose I don't need an introduction seeing as you already know who I am!" she burst.

"No you wouldn't need one, _Granger_."

"Did you know it was me all along?"

He nodded. "I don't know how you didn't catch on it was me." he smirked.

"Well if you would've done that I would have gotten it in a heartbeat."

"Done what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "That stupid smirk of yours."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding "My famous trademark."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He stood there, arms crossed with a grin in place just looking at her. "WHAT!" Hermione yelled, exasperated.

"Oh, nothing." he shrugged as he walked away to throw away his ice-cream container.

"What?" Hermione said, following him with her ice-cream in hand.

He shrugged once more "You look nice."

"_Huh_?"

"You look good." he said as he threw the empty ice-cream container in the trash.

"_Wha_?" Hermione asked bewildered.

Malfoy shook his head and sighed "Let me put this the only way I know you'll understand, you turned from an ugly looking little know it all into a beautiful young women."

"What the bloody hell!" Hermione burst.

"See? I knew you'd understand _that_."

"Where the bloody hell do you come off telling me I'm beautiful, Malfoy!"

Draco blinked twice "Is that a trick question?"

"UGH! You're just as annoying as ever!"

"Well I try." he said fondly.

"Not. Funny." Hermione threw out her ice-cream as well, got the bags that contained her books and turned around in the direction of home.

"Where you going?" Malfoy asked catching up with her.

"Home." she said. Her determination to get away from him showed on her face.

"What? You don't wanna catch up? Relive the good old times?"

Hermione snorted "We had _no_ good old times and I certainly don't want to relive them. And catch up with you? Puh-lease!"

"Oh yeah? The second I told you my name you changed your opinions about me, maybe--" he looked around to the people that were staring at them. "Hang on." he said as he took her by the arm out of the park.

"Let me go! Malfoy, you prick, let me go!" Granger yelled, trying to fight off his strong hold on her arm. He led her to a dark alley. "Are you gonna to kill me? I _will_ scream!"

Draco let go of her arm. "Would you shut the hell up, I'm not gonna kill you! Now, where was I? Oh yes, when I told you who I was you immediately changed your feelings about me. If I hadn't told you who I was, maybe you wouldn't be so hostile!" Malfoy yelled.

"HOSTILE?" Hermione yelled in shock.

"Yeah, hostile! Just because of our past, you automatically think I'm still the same stubborn arrogant prick! Well guess what? I'm not! And I guess it means nothing that I was nice to you, that instead of leaving you in some dingy old bar to wake up in the bed of some 70 something year old guy with a beard and a cig in his mouth, I let you sleep in my warm bed next to a guy that's not so nuts! So I guess that means I'm still the same old Draco Malfoy, now doesn't it?" sarcasm and venom dripped in his words, leaving Hermione speechless. He had a point.

He had actually been nice to her. She hadn't heard a single insult come from him, he hadn't been annoying until now and he had actually comforted her. He had held her in his arms and let her cry in his chest without pulling away and using the word "Mudblood". She hated to admit it but, he was right.

Hermione just looked at him.

"What? Speechless for once?" he said.

Hermione was about to respond but shook her head "Forget it." she said as she walked away from him, out into the alley opening.

"What?" he called after her "Afraid to admit I'm right?"

Hermione's blood boiled and she swiftly turned back around to him "I'm not afraid of anything!"

He made his way towards her, taunting with every step. "You know I'm right, you just _know_ I'm right. Admit it, say it. C'mon, don't waste time. I wanna hear you say it. Say that you know I've changed but that you're just too afraid to trust me. Admit it, say--"

"ALRIGHT! Shut up, my god! You're right, you're correct! All hail Malfoy cuz for once in his life he's correct! HAPPY?"

He smirked, "Very."

Hermione glared at him "Well I'm glad!" she said sarcastically as she once again began to walk away.

"Still don't trust me?" Hermione stopped for the second time and shut her eyes as she turned around.

"_What_?" she bit out.

"You gonna give me a second chance?"

"Wha-- _why?_ Why would you care if I gave you a chance or not?"

Malfoy shrugged "I've changed." he said, as he walked past her. Out of the alley and to wherever the hell he was going.

Hermione stared at him as he left. She didn't go after him, why should she? _My life is perfectly fine without him_. But that was a lie, her life wasn't ''perfectly fine''.

Whether he would make it that way or not, she didn't know.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Any thoughts? Oh you know what I'm trying to say, REVIEW!**


	7. In My Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I, Kira Emerald, do not own Harry Potter. You wish I did now don't you? I'm just kidding!... Unless you do actually wish I owned Harry... hmm... that'd be one different story...**_

**A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I had stupid writers block and I was feeling (still kinda am) sick. Then there was life in general getting in the way but I won't bore you with the details. Let's just move on with the story and say I had motivation.**

**7. In My Dreams**

_**(Dream)**_

Hermione sat at a desk, quill in her hand, scribbling away on parchment. Suddenly her eyes were covered.

"Guess who?" the voice said.

Hermione smiled to herself "Draco." her eyes were uncovered and she was greeted by a bouquet of fresh roses. "Oh, Draco, they're beautiful! Thank you!" she said as she took the flowers and kissed him.

"Anything for my sweet." he smiled. He looked down at the papers on the desk "You're not done yet?" he asked.

Hermione sighed "No."

"Well why don't you take a break. I know just the thing to make you relax." he took her in his arms and kissed her softly.

"But Dra-"

"Shh." he covered her lips with one finger "It won't kill you to take a break."

"But I have to have this book finished and sent to the editor in two weeks." she complained.

"Are you close to finishing?"

"Three more chapters and I think I'm done."

"Then you can afford a break 'Mione." he said as he rubbed her arm. "Please." he whispered.

Hermione sighed "_Fine._"

Draco smiled and took out a black cloth.

"What the bloody hell is that for?" Hermione asked as she ducked his hand that was trying to get the blindfold around her head.

"I want to take you out for a surprise."

"But why cover my eyes?" Hermione asked wearily.

"Darling, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you and once we get there you'll love it, I promise." he said, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Fine but if anything happens to me, I'm killing you." Hermione said in a tone that implied that she was not kidding. Draco chuckled none the less and covered her eyes.

"Can you see anything? Is it too tight?" he asked as he finished tyeing the knot.

"No and it's fine." she said, obviously not enjoying this, not one bit.

"Okay, you ready?"

"Yeah." Hermione said in monotone. He took her hand and they were overwhelmed by that all too familiar apparting feeling. In a few more seconds the apparating sensation passed and Hermione felt wind blow in her hair and heard the faint sound of waves crashing.

"Surprise." Draco said as he took the blindfold off her, revealing the setting sun on the ocean horizon.

"Oh my gosh." Hermione breathed.

Draco held Hermione by the waist "Beautiful isn't it? Just like you." he said as he kissed her cheek.

_**BEEP BEEP!**_

Hermione groggily opened her eyes and pressed the off button for her alarm clock. Sitting up in her bed Hermione slowly realized what she had been dreaming about.

"Bloody hell!" Draco Malfoy, and her! _Draco Malfoy_ and _Hermione Granger_. The thought made Hermione shiver. She pulled the covers off her and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth as she continued to think about her dream.

Her and Draco Malfoy, the thought was ridiculous! Them being together in real life was just plain ludicrous! They could be "_enemies turned lovers_", Hermione almost choked when she thought of this.

Quickly finishing brushing her teeth she went into the kitchen and made herself some hot cocoa to ease her mind. The dream had felt so real, and she hated to admit it but she liked it. The more she thought of it the more she realized that the real life Draco Malfoy wasn't so bad anymore.

Shaking her head as she poured the cocoa in a cup Hermione thought of what a relationship would be like with Draco Malfoy. He would probably get her extravagant things, take her to beautiful places, dine like royalty among other things. The Draco Malfoy of today didn't seem half bad, not half bad at all. He would probably be nice to her, embrace her, love her and give her anything and everything she needed and or desired.

It didn't sound so bad. It sounded _wonderful_.

Hermione sighed as she blew on her cocoa and took a sip. Those were fantasy's and this was the real world. Did fantasy's ever really come true? Was there any possible chance Draco Malfoy would like Hermione ''bookworm'' Granger?

"Why in the bloody hell am I thinking like this?" Hermione said to herself as she snapped out of it and realized what she was thinking. Her and Malfoy? It was...

Hermione shook her head "Laughable."

- - -

Draco ran a hand threw his hair as he sat on his bed. He had just had the strangest dream, it was about Granger and him. In the dream they seemed to be... _a couple_. She had been writing a book or something, needed a break and he took her out to relax on a beach.

"What the bloody hell?" he questioned himself. The dream made no sense what's so ever. It was impossible for them to ever be together... well, not exactly _impossible_. Draco Malfoy knew how to get his way and he had enough charm to get whatever he pleased. Winning over Granger would be a bit of hard work but nothing that could not be done.

_Wait, why am I even thinking this? It's not as if I'm actually going to do it, she probably hates my guts anyway_. Draco thought to himself. She was probably still mad that he didn't tell her who he was.

It was probably a fact that they could never be, and if Draco could take a blame it would be Granger's fault. But then again, he _was_ mean to her all those years before, she had a right to be mad. Although now, he was a changed man. Surely she'd give him a chance to prove himself otherwise of the arrogant prick he once was. Surely she would. Then again...

Why should she?

Draco shook his head. _No point in thinking like this. It's _never_ going to happen. She'll forever be mad at me, she'll forever be mean towards me, she'll __never__ give me a change to prove myself changed. UGH! I don't even like her like _that_ anyway! She's okay looking I guess... fine, she's pretty! So what!... Smart too, but who cares! I don't like her and we will never have a relationship. Bloody hell! Why do I keep thinking about this! It was all a stupid dream, that's all it was! A stupid meaningless dream._

He chuckled, "Just a stupid dream."

**A/N: Once again sorry for taking forever to post but I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**


	8. We're Not Married

_**Disclaimer: I, Kira Emerald, do not own Harry Potter. If I actually did own Harry, that'd be one seriously different story.**_

**A/N: A long and quicker updated chapter, plus some Draco and Hermione interaction. The title doesn't really have much to do with the chapter but I couldn't think of anything better, although it does have some reference in general... oh just read! **

**8. We're Not Married**

Hermione sat at a park table with a highlighter in hand and a newspaper spread out on the table. That's right ladies and gentlemen, Hermione Granger was job hunting.

Doing nothing had finally gotten to her and if she didn't do something that was going to occupy her time then she was going to loose it. Hermione knew what she needed, an adventure. She needed some excitement.

Ron and Harry always brought adventure and mischief with them keeping Hermione ''on her toes''. Since they were gone... well, let's just say she missed them and that ''adventure'' and ''mischief'' was seriously lacking in her life to the point of dull.

Seeing Malfoy again was the most exciting thing to happen to Hermione since she went grocery shopping and was choosing a new brand of cereal to buy. Yes, Hermione Granger had become the most boring person in the planet and it was time for a change.

"Oooo, job hunting." someone said as they sat down next to her and looked at the paper.

"Malfoy, must you follow me everywhere!" Hermione retorted as she moved the newspaper from his view.

"Are you sure you're not the one following _me_?" he questioned.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look "No, I'm not following you!"

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh relax, I was just joking."

"Well I don't have time for your definition of fun and games. Obviously as you so blatantly pointed out, I'm looking for a job so if you don't mind." Hermione said as she made a shooing motion with her hands.

Malfoy stayed seated, "What? Got fired from your last job?" he asked.

"No because there was no last job. I've been living off the savings my parents left me before they left to live in the states and the money Harry left me as well. Wait, why am I telling you this?"

Malfoy shrugged "Pure entertainment?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "I have better things to do than entertain the likes of you, Malfoy." she said before turning her gaze back to the paper and circling something.

"Running out of money?" he asked.

"What?"

"Are you running out of money?"

Hermione kept her eyes on the paper. "No, more like bored to death."

"Wow, occupying your time with a job."

Curious as to what he meant, Hermione looked up. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just that most people would like to be bored to death with money then get a job."

"Well I'm not most people, Malfoy."

"Yeah, I can tell." he responded back. Hermione noticed that he had a cup in his hands as he began to drink from it._ Probably coffee._ Hermione thought as she turned her attention back to the jobs section of the newspaper and highlighted a job mentioning something about being an assistant.

Hermione browsed the next column and saw something that may be worth her time and circled it.

Malfoy almost chocked on his coffee when he saw what she had circled "Are you kidding me?" he spoke up, giving her a questioning look.

"Huh?" Hermione said, looking up at him.

"You can't be serious about that."

"Excuse me?"

"Dog walker? Be serious, the Daily Prophet would have a field day if they ever found out. I can imagine the headlines now, _Smartest Witch of Our Time Walks Dogs_." he held back a chuckle.

"It's not exactly as if I need the money and I like dogs. It would be fun and don't mock me!" Hermione burst the last part out of nowhere and grabbed the newspaper, moving to another table away from him.

Draco stared at her with his mouth slightly agape. _Where the bloody hell did that come from?_ She was just saying she liked dogs in a perfectly calm and normal manner and then out of nowhere she screams out for him to not to mock her.

"Bloody hell," he shook his head "Girls are mental."

"I'M NOT MENTAL!" Hermione yelled from her spot, three tables away.

"Women would you shut-up!" he yelled back.

"Maybe you should!" Hermione retorted.

Draco stood "No you!"

Hermione copied his movements and stood up as well "No you!"

"You!" he yelled as he moved one table closer.

"You!"

"SHUT UP!" they yelled at each other in unison.

"You have gone crazy, Granger!" Draco yelled.

"Maybe you have!"

"STOP THAT! I'm not going to argue with you like I'm five!"

"I'm not five!"

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE!" he was beginning to loose his patience.

"GOOD!"

"GREAT!"

"FANTASTIC!" Hermione yelled, raising her voice even more, if that was even possible.

"BLOODY FANTASTIC!" he yelled, managing to say the words even louder than her.

"Oh for heaven's sake stop yelling!" an old women interrupted them. They stopped arguing and looked at her. "I know marriages are tough but you'll work it out, get marriage counseling or something."

"He's not my husband!"

"She's not my wife!" they both yelled together.

"Then stop acting like you are! Geez, or else keep it private!" the old lady bit out before she left.

"Someone's off their rocker." Draco mumbled as he watched the old lady leave the park.

"Don't say that!"

"What? Gonna argue with me about that too?"

"_No_. I'm not." Hermione retorted

"Sounds like you are."

"Well I'm not okay."

"Fine." he shrugged.

After a few seconds Hermione began "She's not off her rocker, she was just trying to help."

"I knew you were going to argue with me about it." Draco shook his head.

"I'm_not_ arguing, I'm talking."

"Yeah, next thing you're going to say is that it's a debate."

She shrugged and looked down, moving some dirt around with her shoe. "Possibly."

Hermione looked up at Malfoy to see him slightly grinning and for some reason, she couldn't help but grin too.

**A/N: I gave you what you wanted, a quick update, a not too short chapter with lot's of Dramione interaction, make my day and review, please!!!**


	9. Dinner Plans

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

**A/N: I usually don't post Sundays but I decided to post today because it's my official first year on FanFiction _and_ it was also my birthday yesterday so I wanted to give you all a treat. Let's just say things between Hermione and Draco are moving right along.**

**9. Dinner Plans**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"I knew you were going to argue with me about it." Draco shook his head.

"I'm _not_ arguing, I'm talking."

"Yeah, next thing you're going to say is that it's a debate."

She shrugged and looked down, moving some dirt around with her shoe. "Possibly."

Hermione looked up at Malfoy to see him slightly grinning and for some reason, she couldn't help but grin too.

- - -

Granger looked downcast once more as she continued whatever it was she was doing with dirt and her shoe. Draco just watched her. _Why would anyone want to move dirt with their shoe?_ He thought.

Hermione felt Malfoy's gaze on her. "What?" she asked, finally looking up.

"You're-- you're moving dirt... with your foot?" he asked, perplexed.

"I'm not moving dirt with my foot!" she protested, getting a pointed look from him. "So what if I am." she said defiantly, more of a statement than a question.

"_Why_? I mean, I really see no point in moving dirt with your shoe."

"I'm not moving dirt! I'm... I'm moving it_ around_."

Malfoy looked at her, slightly puzzled before lightly chuckling. "Granger, the things you come up with." he shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean!" she yelled.

"Don't bite my head off, Granger. I was, believe it or not, trying to be nice."

"Well then... sorry." she mumbled.

Malfoy tried to hide a grin "Sorry, didn't catch that, what is it you said?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "I said sorry, Malfoy."

"Well aren't we making progress?" he smirked.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?"!

Draco shut his eyes tightly before opening them a few seconds later "Nothing, nothing at all. Forget I even spoke."

"Well that's easy." Hermione got her newspaper and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Malfoy asked, coming up behind her.

"I have a job to find." she spoke determinately.

"Look," he said stopping and grabbing her arm as he tried to hold her back. Hermione snatched her arm back as he continued. "I have a friend who's hiring."

"Thanks but no thanks." she said as she turned to leave, only to be held back again.

"Well why not?" he asked.

"Because I would like to stay away from the wizarding world, thank you very much. Now, let go of my arm." Hermione said firmly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to stay away from the wizarding world?"

"Look, can we not talk about this right now. _Please_." with her last words Draco looked at her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes were almost pleading him to forget the issue and move on. Something about those eyes made him not press the matter.

"Alright." he said simply, letting go of her arm.

"Um, thank you."

Knowing that this was his chance and that he could not screw it up he asked, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

Draco shrugged "People gotta eat right?"

"What are you getting at, Malfoy?"

"People gotta eat, so what are you doing tonight?"

Hermione scrunched her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you want to go and eat tonight." he responded slowly, as if talking to a three year old. "Really, Granger, if you don't get that then how many brain cells have you left?"

"Ha. Ha. Not funny."

"Well I thought it was." he shrugged.

"That makes one of us."

"Yeah, and the other one needs to get a sense of humor."

"HEY!"

"Don't deny the truth, Granger. But I'm not here to argue, are you free or what?"

"Well, what are you implying when you say--" she shook her head "Whatever." Hermione shrugged.

"Is that a no?"

"No."

"So it's a yes?"

Taking a deep breath she nodded, "Unfortunately, yes, it is."

"Great. Where do you live?"

"I don't trust you with that information, Malfoy."

"Oh, c'mon, I'm an angel now, _Hermione_." he said, giving her his best innocent face whilst saying her name with delicacy and grace. It was weird having her name leave his mouth without some kind of bitter comment.

A little surprised to see him use her first name, Hermione subconsciously decided it sounded nice when he said her name. _Wait, what? Did I just say, I mean, _think_ that the way Malfoy says my name sounds... nice?? No, not at all. _"You can play it but, can you be it, _Draco_."

"Fine, since you know where I live, why don't you come over and I'll make us some dinner?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow "You can cook?"

"Of course I can." he said proudly.

"Has anyone ever gone to the hospital after eating your food?"

"Ouch, Granger, that hurt." he replied, putting a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Yes or no."

"No. I'm a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself."

"You would." Hermione mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh that um, we'll just have to see about that."

"We will, tonight at eight sound good?"

"Perfect."

"See you tonight."

"See you then." they both nodded as they both went in separate directions.

Hermione walked toward the northern gates realizing what she had just done. She had just agreed to eat dinner, with Malfoy, at _his_ place!_Bloody hell what's wrong with me!_

Malfoy, heading the opposite direction, had a very different reaction. In fact, he was grinning! _What an interesting night it shall be._

**A/N: Review my loves, review!**


	10. Busted

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not own me, and I don't own Harry Potter.**_

**A/N: I was waiting for someone to catch on, Draco can't cook! Although one reviewer did but for all those who didn't catch that, don't worry because (oops) I only realized that after I posted the last chap but it did make this chap a lot more interesting and fun to write... Sorry if it's not all that good, I tried.**

**10. Busted**

It was five minutes until eight when the cab stopped right outside Malfoy's home. Taking her time, Hermione gave the driver the money and slowly got out of the cab. She watched the cab leave and sighed. This was it. Thinking about the last time she had been here, something had triggered her memory...

"_I'd make us some breakfast but I'm a horrible cook, I'd probably set the house on fire." _Hermione's eyes widened. Malfoy had said that! The day she had woken up in his bed! He had just said he was a great cook this morning! How can he be a great cook if he said he could set the house on fire? Something was up, and Hermione was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Walking, determined, up the steps she checked her watch. Three minutes had gone by. _What's two minutes?_ She shrugged and gathered together every ounce of confidence she had and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later the door opened.

"Glad you came." he said as he opened the door for her. As Hermione entered, the smell of apple cinnamon filled her nose.

"Cook all by yourself, Malfoy?" Hermione grinned as he took her coat.

"Yes." if Hermione had been looking at him she would have seen the quick nervous glance he had given her before he hung up her coat. "Lasagna and apple cinnamon pie, with vanilla ice cream if you'd like. Not much but it should taste good."

"Should?" Hermione questioned.

"It will. Don't question me, it will taste good." Draco defended quickly.

"We'll see." Hermione grinned.

"You say that as if you doubt me."

"Oh I doubt." she grinned, with a mischievous look upon her face.

"Granger, bloody hell, why are you looking at me like that."

"I remember that the last time I was here you had said, and I quote, 'I'd make us some breakfast but I'm a horrible cook, I'd probably set the house on fire.' Yeah, explain that Malfoy." Hermione said as she placed a hand on her hip.

Draco's face fell, he looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"Well... you see, I... I... I took cooking lessons!" he said brightly. "I just started a few weeks ago." he smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm so manly, I take cooking lessons." he said fondly, arrogance trailing behind in his voice.

Hermione crossed her arms "So you wear an apron and everything."

"As they say in cooking class, the whole enchilada." he said proudly.

"So let's see it."

Malfoy's face fell once more, "See what?"

"Your apron."

"Oh... that... well, it got dirty so I... so I threw it away." he added quickly. "You know, lot's of money," he winked "I can afford to throw things out and buy new ones."

"Is that so?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"It_is_ so."

They stood there, both looking at each other, daring the other to look away. Soon enough they were glaring at each other, it was only about time one of them--

"Bloody hell, Granger! What do you want from me?"! Draco finally burst.

Hermione shrugged. "Truth?"

"You always _have _to know everything, can't you just let some things be?"

"That's not in my nature."

"It won't kill you to not know things, you'll live."

"I... Malfoy, you're a bad actor!" Hermione stuck her tongue out, childishly, at him.

"WHAT?"!

"You suck!"

"I suck? Well you suck more!"

"No you suck more!"

"No, you do!"

"I'm not even acting!" she defended.

"So you're just batty by nature?"

"Hey!"

"Just saying,"

"Saying what?"

Malfoy scratched his head, "I dunno."

"What?"

"What?"

Hermione shook her head, "Never mind."

They stood there in silence before Malfoy spoke up.

"I'm not a bad actor," he said softly "Just got caught." he shrugged.

"AHA!" Hermione yelled in triumph as she pointed a finger at him.

"Geez Granger, blow my ear off." he said, covering his ears.

"You-are-_busted_." Hermione said, stretching out the word ''busted''.

"Okay, I can't cook! Have a parade why don't ya!"

"So how'd you get the food?" Hermione grinned.

Draco sighed, "Promise you won't laugh."

"Whatever."

"No. Promise." he said sternly.

"_Fine_, I promise I won't laugh."

Draco sighed once more "My neighbor helped me make the lasagna and the apple cinnamon pie I bought from the store. You know how this house smell's like homemade pie?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

Draco tightly shut his eyes before continuing "I had a candle that smelled like the real thing burning before you came. So yeah, I'm busted." he said, defeated.

Hermione held back a giggle but still, a smile escaped her.

"You're laughing!" Draco accused.

"I'm not laughing! I'm just..." Hermione let out a soft laugh, getting a glare from Malfoy. "Why?" she questioned.

Malfoy's face softened. "Why what?"

"Why all the trouble?" Malfoy shrugged. "Come off it Malfoy."

"Just... just wanted to impress you I guess."

Hermione laughed but saw his serious face. "Oh." she blinked "You were serious."

"All I wanted was for you to give me a chance but you know what? SCREW IT ALL!"

Hermione slightly jumped at his outburst. "This is... not like you, Malfoy."

"What?" he responded sharply, "Can't a man have feelings? Sorry that I don't share my feelings with everyone all the bloody time and all your other women crap!"

"HEY!"

"Hey what? You don't know me Granger, don't you ever think you know me!"

"I DIDN'T SAY I DID!"

They stayed silent for awhile. It's amazing how fast things can dramatically change. One second everything can be perfectly fine and next second everything is out of limb.

_Damn him, he always has to make things so difficult. Stupid, stupid him. Hmm, I wonder if I can leave now, are we still gonna eat? Oh Merlin's pants! The stupid ferret better say something because my lips are sealed._

"You hungry?" he asked quietly.

"Not really." Hermione said back.

"C'mon," he said as he went and got her coat, along with his.

"What are you doing?"

"_We_, are going out."

Hermione put on her coat. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." he said as he zipped up his coat and opened the door for her.

_This is going to be interesting._

**READ THIS:**

**On my profile you can click _Breathe Me_ in the "Book Covers" section to see, guess what? The book cover (I made) for this story!!!!!! This one is probably my best yet so please, please, please go to my profile and check it out and then tell me what you think about it. Would it help if I said, ''Cupcakes for everyone who does''??**

**P.S. The wings are a symbol for how much Hermione will grow/change by the end of this story.**

**P.S.S. I have no idea how this story will end.**


	11. Sweet

_**Disclaimer: I didn't own him yesterday, and I don't own him today, Harry Potter does not belong to me.**_

**A/N: Whenever the word ''sweets'' pop up in this chap, it's meant as in like desserts such as cookies, cake, etc.**

**11. Sweet**

Hermione stepped out into the crisp cool December air, wrapping her coat tightly against herself as Malfoy locked the door. He went past her down the steps, Hermione in tow. He stopped in front of a car, taking out the keys and getting in the right drivers side. Hermione just stood there, mouth agape.

"Well don't just stand there, get in." Malfoy said as he rolled down the window.

"In there," Hermione motioned to the car "With you?"

"No with Father Christmas, yes me!" he retorted sarcastically.

"Do I look like I want to die?" Hermione shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I'm a good driver."

"Says who?"

"Says England, I got a license."

"Okay Malfoy, come off it, who'd you jinx?" Hermione said loud enough for him to hear but not too loud as to attract any attention from the passing muggles.

"That's not funny."

"Not meant to be."

"Listen Granger," he said as he tried to make a deal with her "If you die, you can Avada me."

"If you kill me than how am I supposed to Avada you?" she questioned.

"You're smart, you can figure it out. You can be a ghost and torment me for the rest of your ghostly life."

"As a ghost, I would have better things to do than torment you."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Oh yes." Hermione nodded.

"But you can make me oh so miserable."

Hermione thought for a second. "Well, when you put it that way," Hermione said as she happily made her way around the car and got into the front passengers seat.

Malfoy watched her as she put on her seatbelt, "You do know I was kidding?" he asked.

"I like seeing it as a win-win for me." she nodded.

"Whatever." Draco shook his head as they made their way onto the road.

Hermione braced herself, shutting her eyes tight, she was sure something bad was going to happen. Soon enough the car stopped, her eyes opened. "Why'd we stop?" she said, looking over at him.

"There's a thing called a _red light_." Draco explained slowly.

"Well duh."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"'Cuz I could!"

"Geez, no need to get your knickers in a bunch."

"You leave my knickers out of this, Malfoy!" he smirked, and Hermione glared at him.

After about fifteen minutes and a few small quarrels between the pair, Malfoy finally pulled up into an open spot and got out of the car.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as she stepped out of the car.

"My favorite sweets shop." Malfoy answered simply as he looked at the small store in front of them.

"You have a favorite sweets shop?" Hermione questioned as she stood next to him.

"It's not that hard to believe." he said looking over at her.

"Difficult to comprehend, maybe."

"Oh, so because you _think_ I'm heartless and cold it means I don't like sugar?" he asked bewildered.

Hermione looked at him like he had gone nuts, "That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"I know!"

"So!"

"So!"

"Let's go!"

"Okay!"

"Why are we yelling?"!

"I don't know!" Draco shook his head and let out a chuckle.

Hermione giggled. "We are so weird."

"Nothing wrong with being weird I guess, unless if you're Loony Lovegood."

"Hey! Her name's Luna and she is _not_ loony." Hermione defended her old friend. _Hmm, I wonder where she is. I haven't seen her in a really long time. I hope she's okay--_

"Says you."

Hermione's snapped back into the conversation. "She's not loony she's just... different. It's okay to be different." she nodded.

"What are you, a motivational speaker?"

"I was just saying."

"Alright, whatever." Malfoy shrugged as he opened the door to the small shop, letting Hermione go in first. The smell of different delicious sweets wafted the air and Hermione couldn't wait to taste one of the many colorful and yummy looking pastries that sat behind glass, waiting to be eaten.

"Choose whatever sweet your heart desires, as many as you'd like." Malfoy said as he looked at Hermione who was already busy trying to choose.

"But they all look so good." she sounded like a little kid who was in a candy store and just couldn't decide on what candy to buy. Hmm, not very different situations come to think of it.

Draco shrugged once more, "So get all of them."

Hermione instantly looked up at him, "You can't possibly be serious."

"Oh but I am." he nodded with a slightly mischievous smirk.

"What if I decided to buy twenty different sweets?"

"Then I'd say, you're gonna have one serious stomach ache."

"So whatever sweet I want?" he nodded, "As many as I want?"

"I thought I made this clear, yes!"

"What if I decided to buy out the whole store?"

"Are you seriously gonna eat everything in this store?"

Hermione thought for a second "No."

"Okay then."

"So, whatever sweet I want?"

"Granger," Malfoy said in a low aggravated tone that dared her to ask that question once again.

"Okay, okay, I'm choosing." Hermione said in defeat as she scanned the shelves.

For the next ten long, aggravating, tiresome minutes Draco watched as Hermione tried to decide on what to get. "I should have never said whatever sweets she wanted, ugh." he mumbled to himself as he pressed his forehead against the glass. "Granger, would you just pick something!" he said, lifting his head up.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" she retorted as her eyes scanned the shelf's. "Oo, and two of the chocolate truffles." she said to the counter girl.

"Is that it?" the counter girl asked.

"Yes!" Malfoy answered for her.

Hermione glared at him and said kindly to the girl, "Yes."

"Thank Merlin." he said as he paid for the sweets and left for the car.

**A/N: This chapter was so long that I had to split it up into two. Next chapter, in my opinion, is really good _but_ I'm not updating until I get 10 reviews, I'd say 15 but I'm not gonna push it. It's not impossible, it's actually very possible, just click that review button, and well, review.**


	12. Car Ride

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

**A/N: To all those who reviewed, I kept my promise... **

**12. Car Ride**

In the end Hermione had picked two slices of cake, a brownie and two truffles. While, Draco, on the other hand had only picked a slice of chocolate cake.

As they sat in the car Malfoy ran a hand over his face "I'm never doing that again."

"Oh come on!" she protested.

"No, absolutely not." he shook his head.

"But the truffles are so yummy, taste!" Hermione said shoving a truffle in front of his face.

"No!" he said, swapping her hand away.

"You know you wanna." Hermione said as she swayed the truffle in front of his face.

"No!"

"Come on,"

"Granger!" he yelled.

"_Fine_, live without the yummy goodness." she said stubbornly.

"Oh for god's sake, gimme!" he said as he snatched the truffle and ate it, getting a grin from Hermione. "Shut up." he said with the truffle in his mouth, earning a giggle from her. "So, are you gonna let me take you home or what?" he said as he swallowed the truffle.

Hermione opened up the plastic container that held one of the cakes. "237 Biven street, feel free to forget my address afterward."

Draco came close to her and whispered. "Yeah, because I'm a Death Eater and I'm gonna Avada you in your sleep." Hermione's eyes widened. "I was kidding!" he grinned. Hermione gave him the death glare, "I said I was kidding! It was a joke, lighten up."

"That's not funny! I have half a mind to poke you with this fork." she said holding up her fork to prove her point.

He rolled his eyes and responded sarcastically, "Yeah, cuz plastic really hurts."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione poked him in his leg with her fork.

"Ow!"

"_See_! It does hurt."

"Yeah, I'm _so_ gonna bleed to death." he said, sarcasm filling his few last words.

"Just take me home!"

"Crazy."

"Weirdo,"

"Loser,"

"Freak." Hermione said as she went back to eating her cake.

"Don't drop any crumbs." Hermione kept eating the cake. "Granger, did you hear me?" he asked as they went on the road.

"Yeah, yeah.Crumbs, droppings, whatever." she said, paying no mind to him.

"And if you puke I swear, you're the one who's gonna clean it up."

"Ever heard of 'magic'?" Hermione asked, rhetorically.

"Ever heard of 'don't puke'?" he retorted.

"Ever heard of 'don't worry'?"

"Ever heard of 'shut up'?"

"Ever heard of--"

"Okay, okay, enough."

"Would you just focus on the road?" Hermione said bitterly.

"I am, but _somebody_ is munching like a cow."

Hermione's bottom jaw dropped, "You take that back!"

"No." he said stubbornly.

"Well... you're..." Hermione thought of something witty to say, "You're an ugly looking prune!" she said as they pulled to a red stop.

It was Malfoy's turn to be shocked, "You did not just call me ugly!"

"Ugly... ugly... UGLY!" she said, with each word getting closer to his face. Draco moved to an open space right beside them and parked.

"Get out!" he yelled.

"What?"!

"Get out!" he yelled again.

"FINE!" she said as she grabbed the bag containing the sweets and getting out of the car. Malfoy, too got out of the car and shut the door with a slam.

"I'm ugly?" he yelled, challenging her to agree.

"What?"

"You know what!"

"You're mad at me because I said you were ugly?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"I'm mad because you're a snobbish know-it-all who doesn't know when to shut up!" he said as he walked towards her.

Hermione wasn't about to step down, "Well you are a rich, arrogant, self-absorbed, little imff--" Hermione broke off as his lips crashed down upon hers, taking all the words from her mouth as he ravenously kissed her lips. One of his hands moved to her waist. "Malf-" he silenced her with his lips, she made a sound of protest but he simply continued. She tried to push him off but he firmly gripped her chin with his free hand. Finally he started to slow down and softly kissed her lips, ending in a chaste kiss.

"Malfoy," Hermione breathed, "GET OFF!" she screamed. Draco jumped back, "Where in the bloody hell do you come off kissing me!"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it." he smirked.

"Listen you pompous--"

"Ooo, so cute when you're feisty." he said with slight mock.

"UGH!" Hermione yelled between gritted teeth.

"That was just oh so cute." he winked.

"Damn you, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, receiving a chuckle from him.

At lost for words, and temper rising Hermione simply stomped off in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after her.

"Home!" she yelled back.

"You don't even know where you are!"

"So? I'll just... do that thing people like _us_ do."

"Oh yeah? And when was the last time you did that 'thing people like _us_do'?" he questioned.

Hermione thought for a second, it had been a very long time since she had apparated. Possibly more than a year, in a way she had cut off magic from her life. She rarely used her wand, transportation was provided in a muggle way and she rarely went into all the places she use to go to with Ron and Harry, such as The Three Broomsticks and Diagon Alley.

"Then I'll just... get a cab."

"Granger, don't be stupid."

"Don't call me stupid! I am _not_ stupid!"

"Well don't call me ugly!" Hermione shrugged. "Listen," he sighed. "If you want me to apologize for kissing you then... I'm sorry." Hermione just crossed her arms and looked away. "Merlin Granger, what do you want from me?" he said aggravated.

"Listen just..." Hermione sighed "Take me home."

Draco stood there looking at her, after a few moments he nodded and got in the car. Hermione got into the passengers side. During the whole ride they were both were silent, neither looked at each other and neither spoke a single word.

Once they pulled up in front of Hermione's building, Hermione got out, mumbled her thanks and shut the door as he drove off. Hermione had no idea of how she felt. All her feelings were just floating around inside her. She needed sleep, and she needed time to think.

**A/N: I had no idea how to end this chap so hopefully it isn't horrible. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I enjoyed reading what you all wrote.  
Until next time!  
KiRa EMeRald**


	13. Cry

_**Disclaimer: This space has a purpose, and that is to tell you that Harry Potter is not mine.**_

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Let's just say that school has been busy and my life in general has been busy, in turn, blocking out all my ideas. Oh and I also watched the Order of the Phoenix movie (for the first time), it was gooood.**

**13. Cry**

It was nine in the morning and Hermione sat in her living room, eating some cereal while she watched TV, trying to not think about the previous night.

_Stupid git and his stupid self. Who does he think he is?! Trying to kiss me and all! Hmph, maybe I don't wanna be kissed, maybe he should have asked, maybe I should go and kick his ass! Ugh!_

"Stupid ferret." Hermione mumbled as she stuffed her face with cereal.

_He thinks he's so important, that arrogant prick. Although... he did give me sweets and try to impress me. Oh, screw it all to hell!_ Hermione finished her breakfast when an idea came to her. She went into her bedroom, opening her top nightstand drawer, taking out the most important piece of her past.

Her wand.

- - -

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He needed that, he really did. The events of the night before had kept him up all night and he just couldn't get certain thoughts out of his head.

He stood in front of the mirror to look at his "gorgeous" self. He ran a hand through his hair and pretty soon he was ruffling it up with both hands giving him a bed head look. No, this was not Draco Malfoy's latest hairstyle but simply his show of aggravation and remorse.

_Why did I kiss her? She just has to be so damn... mph, when she's mad. _He coaxed shaving cream on his face as he began to shave. _When she's mad she's just so... lustful? Surely not. _He shook his head. _There is no possible way that Granger turns me on. _He snorted at such a ridiculous thought. _Granger? Turn me on? HA!_ He chuckled.

_It's Granger! I can never like Granger in any way because, well... it's Granger! She's a know-it-all and annoying and well, she just doesn't need a reason to be liked... at least not by me. I'm too good for her... or maybe, just_ maybe_, she's too good for me._ He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror, pushing that thought out of his head. "Nah." he said shaking his head as he continued to shave. _There is no way in hell I could ever lo--like, Granger. There is no way in hell! I don't like her, and I will never love her!_

Now this ladies and gentlemen, is denial.

- - -

Hermione shoved her hands in her coat pockets, absentmindedly looking around Hogsmede. Not much had changed except for the some buildings but all her favorite places were still there.

Hermione smiled at a group of young Gryffindor girls, possibly second years. She sighed as she thought of her years at Hogwarts. Entering the Three Broomsticks she found it filled with Hogwarts students visiting Hosmede, she should have only guessed.

"Butterbeer please." Hermione told the women behind the counter who nodded and soon enough placed a butterbeer filled glass in front of her. Hermione payed and sat on a stool, turning around when she heard her name.

"Hermione?"

"Luna! Oh my gosh, I was just thinking about you yesterday." Hermione said as they hugged each other.

"The world works in mysterious ways." Luna smiled.

"Yeah, it does." Hermione nodded. Luna hadn't changed all that much, her eyes were still misty and silvery with a much less dazed look. She still wore her charm to keep away the "Nargles" and her radish earing's were still in place, just as Hermione remembered her. "So how've you been?"

"I've been good, I'm running The Quibbler now." Luna replied.

"Luna, that's great!"

"Yes, it really is. I get to research and study plants and animals and let the public know all the facts, it truly is wonderful."

"I'm glad you're happy." Hermione smiled.

"How've... how've you been since... you know?" Luna asked delicately.

Hermione instantly knew what she was talking about, Ron and Harry.

"Okay." she said softly as she looked down.

"You know, loved ones don't ever really die."

Hermione sniffed and nodded.

"Don't cry, Ron and Harry wouldn't want you to cry." Luna said comfortingly as she hugged her.

"I know, they'd want me to be happy. But it's hard you know." Luna nodded.

"The best thing is to occupy yourself and live life. They'd want the best for you."

"Yeah, I know." Hermione said softly as they stopped hugging.

"Listen, I've gotta go. If you ever need anything just owl me, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione nodded giving Luna a meek smile. Luna smiled softly and waved goodbye as she left.

Hermione sat back down on the stool and drank her butterbeer. She had thought that coming back to all the places she use to go to would bring her comfort, but all it had done was nothing of the sort. Don't get her wrong, it was great to see Luna but she had wanted to come back and get some kind of guidance in her life.

"_They'd want the best for you."_ Luna had said, and as Hermione thought, she realized those words were absolutely and completely true. They would have wanted the best for Hermione, they probably had expected her to become someone... someone successful.

As Hermione thought of how her life was she couldn't help but think of herself as...

Hermione finished her butterbeer and quickly left as tears began to form in her eyes.

She walked down the streets in a hurry, not to any place in particular, her feet just seemed to know where to go. Somehow she ended up at the exact spot she had been in third year with Ron. Where Harry had hidden under his invisibility cloak and chased Malfoy away.

And there she sat down on the ground, and cried.

She saw what everyone had expected from her and what she had instead become. She was supposed to be successful, smart the epitome of envy. Instead she was nothing. She was just a girl, a women, with nothing to do, with two lost best friends, who did nothing but live and sorrow over her friends. She was...

Hermione closed her eyes. "A loser." she chocked on the ending as she broke down crying even harder.

A passerby stopped and stared at the sobbing women who sat on the ground. He stood there and watched her. The pit of his stomach was churning and he wasn't sure what that feeling was. He wanted to turn away and leave her be but he knew he wouldn't, he knew he couldn't.

So instead he stepped towards her and pretty soon he was right behind her. Still unnoticed by her, he sat down beside her. He knew what he had to do...

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, resting her head on his chest. She seemed surprised by this because as he did so, she stopped crying. She raised her head to see who this stranger was and only sniffled as she let herself be cradled in his arms.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait my loves!**


	14. Kisser

_**Disclaimer: This space has a purpose, and that is to tell you that Harry Potter is not mine.**_

**A/N: Sorry that it took me forever to update, I managed to pesk off writers block for the next few chapters so all I have to do is type them up from their hand written pages.  
P.S. I hope everyone had a good holiday!**

**14. Kisser**

_**Previously:**_

_A passerby stopped and stared at the sobbing women who sat on the ground. He stood there and watched her. The pit of his stomach was churning and he wasn't sure what that feeling was. He wanted to turn away and leave her be but he knew he wouldn't, he knew he couldn't._

_So instead he stepped towards her and pretty soon he was right behind her. Still unnoticed by her, he sat down beside her. He knew what he had to do..._

_He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, resting her head on his chest. She seemed surprised by this because as he did so, she stopped crying. She raised her head to see who this stranger was and only sniffled as she let herself be cradled in his arms._

Hermione silently cried as he cradled her. "Shh, it's okay." he said softly as he rubbed her back. Hermione put her arms around his neck and let her tears fall onto his coat.

Hermione finally stopped crying. "What are you doing here?" she said, still laying her head against his chest.

"I had to send a letter so I went to the Owl Office." he said as he stroked her hair.

"What? You don't have an owl?"

"No. Do you?" he asked back.

"No."

"Alright then." he said, still holding her in his arms. "Now, what were you crying about?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes.

Hermione looked into his silver eyes and, she just couldn't tell him. She couldn't just say, ''_I've disappointed my friends and I'm a loser._'' to anyone, much less Malfoy. Heck! She had trouble admitting it to herself. How was she supposed to tell her enemy any of this.

Suddenly Hermione realized, he was becoming somewhat of a friend. Draco Malfoy wasn't the same old Draco Malfoy. That's right, she admitted it. Malfoy wasn't the same old prat. He was different. Far more softer and caring. He still did things with just the same amount of edginess and arrogance, just as he did in the past. He was nothing Hermione couldn't handle.

With that being said, could she tell him? Could she share her feelings with her... ''former'' enemy?

Hermione shook her head and turned her gaze away from his. "Nothing." He firmly held her chin and lifted her head to meet his, she darted her eyes in the opposite direction.

"Look at me. Look at me. Granger, look-at-me." he said forcefully, finally getting her to look at him. "Whatever it is, it's _not_ nothing. You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing. I wouldn't be asking you what's wrong if it was nothing." he said sternly.

Hermione sighed, "Malfoy..." she said meekly, trying to look away but he held her head in place.

"What. Is. Wrong?" he said, breaking up each word.

"It's... it's personal. It's my problem, so leave it alone."

"Yeah? Well now it's become my problem."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Has not."

"Has too."

"Has not!"

"As long as I'm here, it's my problem." he bit back.

"So leave." she shrugged.

"Too bad."

"'Too bad' what?"

"Too bad for you that I'm not leaving."

"Ugh! You always have to make things complicated."

"Here I was just thinking the same thing."

"Whatever." Hermione said as she got up and turned to leave.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Malfoy yelled.

"OH!" Hermione yelled turning around. "What?! Can I _leave_ now your royal-pain-in-the-butt? Am I _allowed _to leave? Curse anyone who dares walk away from _you_." she said sarcastically. "Cuz you're so big, cuz you're so strong, cuz you've got money, makes you think that you're important. Newsflash, you're NOT!"

She was doing it again. This time was worse than ever before. If she didn't shut up soon, Malfoy would end up doing something he'd regret. And at the same time, very much enjoy.

"Shut up about about things you don't know about, Granger!"

"That I don't know about? Maybe it's something that I do know about."

"Well you're wrong!"

"Oh, but I'm know-it-all-Granger. I'm supposed to know everything, because I can't _not_ know about anything, right? So obviously, I'M NOT WRONG!"

"No. So obviously you think you're something."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said bitterly.

"You're 'know-it-all-Granger'. What? Don't think the world already knows that?"!

"I was being sarcastic doofus! I never called myself a 'know-it-all', I never said I was 'smartest witch of our time'! Everyone thought it fit so I just went along! Don't ever think that I think I'm more important than anybody else because I don't! Unlike some people--"

"Shh!" he said as he pressed a finger upon her lips. She just couldn't shut up, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Hermione looked up at him. His piercing gray eyes looking at her, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. Pretty soon she had an idea of what it was because as soon as his finger moved from her lips, his lips replaced them.

Softly nipping at her lips. There was one thing this kiss was certainly not missing, passion. That was the only, and the perfect word to describe it. It was the perfect kiss. Making it hard to deny, he was one heck of a kisser.

**A/N: Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow (I've already written it, I just have to type it and re-read it) but that doesn't mean for you not to review!  
P.S. Blame writer's block for my lack of posting quickly!**


	15. Invite

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter will (probably) never belong to me so I'll just stick with writing fan fiction.**_

**15. Invite**

His hands moved to take hold of her waist but Hermione's hands stayed right where they were, beside her. For the first time, her mind was absolutely and completely blank. She could not think let alone let anything register her brain. All that was leaking into her brain was the kiss that she was sharing with Malfoy. Her eyes popped open, that did the trick.

Hermione shoved Malfoy off her and slapped him across the face making a crisp ''_Smack!_'' sound as her hand made contact with his left cheek.

Rubbing his cheek Malfoy muttered "Bitch."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Bastard."

"So what if I am?"

"What kind of a question is that?"!

"A good one."

"Retarded more like."

"Hey, don't you call me retarded!"

"Well don't you call me a bitch!"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"And satisfy you? Never."

Malfoy smirked, "Satisfy yourself."

Hermione smirked "You are-"

"Yes?"

"Stupid." she said seriously.

"Well that sucks." he shrugged. Silence engulfed them for a few seconds before Draco spoke again. "Christmas is soon."

Obviously, a certain Hermione Granger had no idea of the coming holiday because as soon as the words escaped his lips, her face turned blank, then pensive "_It is_?" she questioned.

"Yeah." he nodded, "Merlin Granger, where have you been?"

"Without a calendar." she responded simply.

"Figures."

"What day is it?"

"The nineteenth."

"Really?"

"No duh Granger." he said back. "So I take it you don't have any plans."

"Huh? Plans for what?"

"Christmas!"

Hermione rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Obviously."

"Then why'd you ask?" he yelled.

"Cuz I could." she said innocently.

Draco was beginning to get agitated, "So you don't have any plans?"

"Yes."

"Is that a 'yes' you're agreeing with me?"

"Yes."

"So you have nothing to do?"

"Yes."

He grinned "Great."

It took Hermione a few seconds to realize what she'd _thought_ she had just done. "Wait, what?"

"See you at my house the twenty-fifth, at seven thirty." he said quickly as he turned around for a quick exit.

"Wait just a second Malfoy!" he pretended not to hear her, "Malfoy, don't make me stun you!" that made him stop. He turned around and smiled sheepishly.

"You expect _me_ to show up at _your_ house to celebrate Christmas, with _you_?"

"If you wanna put it that way, okay." he nodded.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it means spending the whole night with-" he wiggled his eyebrows "Me."

"And why would I want to spend a night with you, especially on Christmas?"

"Who knows what crazy things we could get into." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Malfoy, gross!"

"Hey, I didn't say anything... So are you coming or not?"

Hermione thought about it. _Spending Christmas with Malfoy. Spending Christmas with Draco Malfoy. Do I really want to? There must be something I have to do that day I mean, it's Christmas! What did I use to do for Christmas..._ A light went on in Hermione's head._THE WEASLEYS!_

"I'll probably spend Christmas with the Weasley's." she responded.

"You're ditching me for the Weasel's! Ow!" he rubbed the spot Hermione had just hit him.

"It's the _Weasley's_."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Ow! Damn you Granger!"

"Say it right!" she screamed.

"Fine,_Weasley_." he emphasized. "Now stop bloody hitting me!"

Hermione grinned.

"Just... just spend the 24th with them and the 25th with me."

"Hmm... I'll think about it."

"Fine, but if you don't show up either day I'm going to really pissed off."

"Then that'd be the most perfect Christmas gift ever." Hermione winked before she turned around and left, leaving him by himself.

"Damn her." Draco muttered.

**A/N: I know, a bit late to be writing about Christmas but hey, I just got this idea a few days ago so you'll just have to deal with it ;) Review my loves!**


	16. Miss You, Love You

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter will (probably) never belong to me so I'll just stick with writing fan fiction.**_

**Reminder: No relation to Deathly Hallows.**

**P.S. Bill, Charlie and Percy are not spending Christmas with the rest of the Weasley's, they had other plans ;)**

**16. Miss You, Love You**

_Hello Everyone,_

_I hope you are all doing well. I'm doing fine. _

_I'm coming over for Christmas Eve, I hope _

_you don't mind. I can't wait to see you all!_

_Lots of love to everyone,_

_Hermione_

---

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's great to hear from you! We were all really _

_happy when we got a letter from you and we _

_all can't wait to see you (Ginny especially). _

_A spot is always saved for you at our table._

_We're all glad you're well, everyone is fine._

_We can't wait to see you,_

_The Weasley's  
_

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'll get it!" Hermione heard Ginny say. "Hermione!" the door opened and the next thing Hermione knew was that she was being attacked by a young red-headed girl.

"Ginny-can't-breath." Hermione managed out.

"Oh, sorry." Ginny smiled as she let go. "It's so good to see you!" Ginny smacked Hermione in the arm.

"What was that for!"

"For leaving me all alone!" the red-head fumed. "You never visit or write anymore!"

"Well you don't either!"

"Because I thought you needed time and when you'd be done, you'd come back."

"I'm here now aren't I?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Fine. I forgive you." she sighed, then smiled.

Hermione hugged her "And I'm sorry."

"Hermione, darling!" Mrs. Weasley gushed as she enveloped Hermione in a hug. "Oh it's so good to see you! Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, It's good to see you too."

"Well come in, come in, everyone wants to see you." Mrs. Weasley said as she ushered her inside into the kitchen where it smelled of delicious food.

"Hermione, glad you came!" Mr. Weasley greeted as he shook her hand.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around and saw the twins standing by the kitchen door.

"Hi Fred, hi George. What have the two of you been up to?"

"New things for the joke shop of course." George, or Fred, responded.

"Yeah, business is really booming." the other added.

"Who would have thought," Ginny began as Hermione hung up her coat in the coat rack. "Fred and George, businessmen." she grinned.

"Excuse you." Fred and George retorted in unison. Ginny just shrugged sheepishly.

Hermione laughed as she went into the living room to put the presents she had brought under the tree. Hermione looked up and on the mantle was a picture of Ron, and of the sides in smaller frames were pictures of Harry and Ron, and the three of them together.

Hermione stepped up to the picture if Ron. In the picture he looked at her and smiled, he crossed his arms and winked at her. Hermione smiled and felt tears begin to form in her eyes. "I miss you," she whispered to the picture of him and let a tear escape. She looked down at the frame with Harry, he began to wave at her with a big smile plastered on his face. Hermione smiled and choked back a sob. "And I miss you too Harry."

"'Mione?" Ginny gently spoke from the doorway.

Hermione wiped her tears with the sleeves of her sweater and turned around, giving Ginny a small smile.

"Dinner's ready." she said softly.

Hermione nodded, "I'll be right there."

"Okay." Ginny nodded in understanding and left Hermione be by herself a bit longer.

Hermione turned back to the pictures. She put two fingers to her lips, kissed them and pressed her fingers onto Harry and Ron's pictures. "I love you both." she whispered gently into the picture's of the best two guy's she'd ever known. She let her eyes linger on their pictures before turning around and heading into the kitchen.

**A/N: Well that's all for 2007 folks, expect a new chapter early next year.**

**Make me really happy and let those review numbers reach 100, please!!!!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Love, KiRa**


	17. Ribbon Candy

_**Disclaimer: Since he's not mine, Harry Potter, I'll stick with writing fan fiction.**_

**A/N: I know, I know! I said I was going to update early this year but it's still early if you count the full twelve months nervous laugh Anywhooo, I'm back but I will need ideas!  
P.S. Slight fluff warning.  
P.P.S. OMG! I've got over 100 reviews!!! Thank you all soooooo much!!!!!!**

**17. Ribbon Candy**

**Christmas Day 8:00 PM**

It was eight o'clock.

He had said seven thirty. She hadn't come over yesterday so she bloody hell better show up today. After all, Draco Malfoy gone a long way to try and impress her. He had gotten a real tree, decorated it, magically wrapped empty boxes to pretend they had owners, bought holiday sweets because what girl didn't like sweets? And from his experience, Granger especially liked them. The boy had even tried to cook! Which, mind you, didn't turn out very well. So instead, he came up with another plan, a better plan, a plan that Granger better show up for.

Laying lazily on the couch he muttered "She better show up." He had done so much for this one girl and he did _not_ want it to go unnoticed. He wasn't sure why he was trying so hard but decided to just do what his gut told him to do. The thing he didn't know though, was that it wasn't his gut, it was his heart.

The door bell rang.

"Better be her." Draco lifted himself off the couch and went towards the door. He looked out the peephole. "She's lucky she came." he muttered yet again, but this time in a bitter tone, before running a hand through his hair and fixing the cuff's on his shirt. "You're late." he said, opening the door.

"What a beautiful way to greet someone Malfoy." Hermione retorted sarcastically. "What? No Happy Christmas?"

"Happy Christmas," he said in monotone. "You're late."

"Be happy I'm here at all." she said as she slipped past him and into the house.

He shut the door and turned around towards her.

"Here." she said, shoving a box in his direction.

"What's this?" he asked, taking the box wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a green bow.

"Ribbons." Hermione responded happily.

"Um, Granger, I'm a dude."

"Oh my gosh, really? Because I hadn't noticed." she said sarcastically with a grin. "They're ribbon _candies_."

_Who wants to make ribbon a candy?_ Draco thought. "Must be a muggle thing." he said aloud as he shaked the box.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Kudos to you."

"What?"

"Never mind. So what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Follow me." Hermione was about to take off her coat. "Keep it on." he said as he disappeared behind the kitchen doors. Hermione followed and found the kitchen empty, but a door that led to the winter chill outside, open.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she stepped out into the barely lit outdoors. Hermione heard him clap his hands and instantaneously, light filled her vision.

"Oh my..." her breath escaped her. "Malfoy, it's beautiful!" He grinned at her from his spot three stair steps below her. Lights wrapped themselves around trees and around bushes in a beautiful florescent mesh. Right in the middle, led by a brick pathway, was a blanket with a basket sitting perfectly on top with a single red bow.

"Impressed?" he asked rocking back and forth on the soles of his feet, while his hands were kept behind his back.

Hermione went down the steps, "Very."

"I'm glad." he said, as he held out his hand for her to take. Barely reluctant, she took it and he led her to the blanket. Hermione tried to hide a smile but it was very hard, Malfoy took notice of this.

Draco sighed, "Just smile already." Hermione laughed and smiled at him.

"I can't believe you did all this."

"Well believe it." he said as he raised her hand to his lips and placed a single kiss on her skin. They got to the blanket and sat down.

"So what exactly is this anyway?" he said, opening up the ribbon candy box she gave him.

"I told you, ribbon candy."

He took out one of the ribbons. "How's this supposed to fit in my mouth?" he asked, taking out a perfectly undamaged strip.

"You break off a piece."

"Oh yeah, naturally." he rolled his eyes as he broke a small piece from the colorful candy and put it in his mouth.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked anxiously.

He nodded. "Not bad." she gave him a huge smile.

He smiled back. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really."

"There's cupcakes." he said in an alluring way as he took a chocolate frosted cupcake out of the basket.

"I just found my appetite." Hermione said as she took the cupcake and took a bite. Draco looked at her and chuckled. Hermione swallowed her bite before asking, "What?"

"You've got a little frosting." he said waving a finger on his face to point out where it was on hers.

"Oh." Hermione laughed.

"Here." he said, handing her a tissue.

"Thanks." she said wiping her mouth.

"Nope, you've still got a little," he said as he took a tissue and wiped her nose making it frosting free. "There." he said gently.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled, he nodded.

Draco watched Hermione intently. The wind blowing gently at her hair, she looked perfectly content just sitting there, next to him, eating a cupcake. He rolled his eyes and smiled softly. Her eyes had a sparkle to them and he decided, this was the way he proffered her most. Perfectly happy.

Hermione felt him staring at her. "What? Do I have more?" she asked, consciously wiping the napkin on her face.

"No, no." he said quickly. "Just... nothing." he said softly. "...What's with you and sweets?" he asked bluntly.

"Well, my parents are dentist so--"

"Wait, your parents are what?"

"Dentists." she repeated. By the look on his face, he was lost. "They make sure your teeth don't get cavities and that every thing's fine with them." he nodded, "So my parents wouldn't let me eat a lot of sweets because they were worried about me getting cavities."

"So I guess you're rebelling now?" Hermione giggled and shrugged.

"Aren't you having any?" she asked, pointing at the basket as she noticed he wasn't eating anything.

He took out a coffee cake, "Cheers." he said as he took a bite.

The rest of the night went on happily and animatedly.

"You know what'd be so perfect right now?" Hermione asked an hour later.

The basket was set at a corner of the blanket and they were laid down side by side, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Snow."

"Well you never--" Hermione laughed, as if right on cue a snowflake fell on Malfoy's face. "Know." he finished lamely. Hermione kept on laughing which was quite contagious as he pretty soon too started to laugh as snow fell on them.

**A/N: I haven't had ribbon candy in like 5 years and I just felt like including it. Sorry for the wait and sorry if it wasn't my best, just so you know, I blame writer's block. **

**IMPORTANT:**  
**I'm running out of ideas and it doesn't help that I have no clue how this story will end. Some of you have given me ideas which I'm already thinking about but I need more because writer's block wants to take over my writing, don't let that happen!!! So if any of you have any ideas, ANY, or things you'd like to see happen in this story, feel free to let me know.  
xxKiRa**


	18. The Works

_**Disclaimer: Since he's not mine, Harry Potter, I'll stick with writing fan fiction...**_

**A/N: Thank you to Max Ride Fan 13 for this idea, this one's for you ;)  
P.S. Thank you to those who submitted ideas, it was very much appreciated.  
P.P.S. A bit of fluff at the end.  
P.P.P.S. Sorry for taking forever!**

**18. The Works**

"Malfoy, I can't see anything." Hermione said, grasping his hand tighter as all she could see was the darkness of the room they just apparated in.

"You're not supposed to," he responded. "I think I remember the way." he said moving forward. Hermione, without a choice, followed along.

"Even in the dark?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, even in the dark."

"Fine, but if I trip, stumble or bump into a wall, you're dead." Hermione threatened.

"Well aren't you chipper today." Draco rolled his eyes, unnoticed because of the darkness.

"If you would just let me use magic--" Hermione began.

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"Well aren't you full of surprises Malfoy."

"Eh, it's what I do." he said, feeling his way around the room. "Ah, found it." he said as they stopped moving.

"The light switch I hope." Hermione said bitterly. She heard a door open and heard the loud voices of a crowd before seeing any light. Draco directed her out the doors and up a few stairs.

"Surprise." he said as they stopped moving.

Hermione blinked a few times. They were on top of a roof, the silhouettes of buildings surrounding them and a few windows opened with people staring at the commotion below. Hermione walked up to the ledge and looked below.

Her first thought being, _woah this is high_. She looked below at the dots that were people. They all seemed so excited but there was nothing going on. Hermione looked up and noticed a large body of water, possibly the ocean.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking back at Malfoy.

"Somewhere." he shrugged casually.

"Well why are we here?"

"For something." he simply stated.

"And that would _be?_"

"Gosh, do you want to ruin everything?"

"No, it would just help if--" 

"10 - 9 – 7-" the loud countdown from below drowned out Hermione's last words.

"Shh, it's almost midnight." _No duh._ Hermione thought to herself as she and Malfoy stood side by side staring down at all the people.

"5 – 4 - 3 - 2 – 1!" loud cheers, noise makers, horns, etc. increased the already loud volume but Hermione took no note in this as Malfoy had grabbed her at the end of one and kissed her. Taking her face gently in his hands, kissing her slowly as to not scare her off. Hermione noticed nothing that was going on, not the loud noise that filled the air only to be followed by colorful explosions, not the cheers, hoots, and hollers from below them, none of it until they broke apart from their kiss.

Her world finally coming back into reality, Hermione blinked and noticed the neon colors splashing on Draco's face and looked to the horizon as fireworks displayed themselves across the sky.

"Happy New Year... _Hermione_." he spoke softly in her ear. Just then music started playing.

_Feel you letting go  
Holding on, caught in between  
Could you risk the pain  
Take the chance your heart might bleed  
Just to feel that way  
_

"May I have this dance?" Malfoy asked, extending his hand for her to take.

Hermione smiled and stifled a laugh. "Sure,_ Draco._" he winked and led her to the middle of the rooftop.

_  
Can't keep running in circles  
I'm standing right here  
Could you rewrite the story  
But trade all the tears  
Oh it's not too late to feel that way  
_

He put his arms around her waist as Hermione put her arms around his neck and they began moving to the beat. He winked at her and she laughed softly.

_  
Take a walk on the wire  
I won't let you go  
We'll follow the streetlights  
Down this jagged road  
We'll break it all open  
Finding our way  
We might end up broken and wounded  
But baby it's worth it  
For even one day  
Just to feel that way_

"Aren't you glad I didn't let you spoil the surprise?" Draco asked playfully.

Hermione smiled, "A little hint would have been okay." she shrugged. "But I'm glad you didn't."

"Don't you just love my surprises." he grinned. "I am just so good at surprises. My surprises are the best surprises. My surprises are the best kind of surprises." he nodded, arrogance penetrating his voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't get too full of yourself."

"You know it's true." he said, pulling her closer.

_  
Let this moment unravel  
And we'll be alright  
The world might be gone tomorrow  
But we're here tonight  
Oh it's not too late just to feel that way  
Let's walk on the wire  
I won't let you go  
We'll follow the streetlights  
Down this jagged road  
We'll break it all open  
Finding our way  
We might end up broken and wounded  
But baby it's worth it  
For even one day_

_  
_"Wanna know a secret?" he whispered in her ear.

"Sure."

"I really like you, possibly love you." he said, barely audible as right after ''love'' he spun her around gently.

_Just to fall apart  
I don't care  
I'm not going anywhere  
Without you being here by my side  
Yeah I just don't feel right  
We'll follow the streetlights_

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "I could..." she said, a smile tugging at her lips. "Possibly..." she spoke softly, "Love you too." she said, muffled as she spoke into his chest; But he knew, and resisted the urge to let his feelings explode out into the open and expressed how he felt the only way he knew how...

_  
Let's walk on the wire  
I won't let you go  
We'll follow the streetlights  
Down this jagged road  
We'll break it all open  
Finding our way  
We might end up broken and wounded  
But baby it's worth it  
For even one day  
For even one day  
Just to feel that way  
Just to feel that way _

He lifted her chin up gently and lowered his face until there lips met, and with that kiss, he let her know just how much he loved her.

**A/N: The song in this chapter was called_ Just To Feel That Way_ by Taylor Hicks. I don't really listen to his music but this song is really beautiful so have a listen to it.  
Obviously, I'm not getting any better at updating this story and I have a feeling this story is going to go downhill if I try to keep writing it so it ends in the next chapter, but don't worry, a new story will take it's place and it's going along pretty well. It's like a breath of fresh air ;)  
I can't say this enough, sorry for taking forever!**

**P.S. Guess what I bought yesterday, thin ribbon candy :D Finally I found some!**

**P.P.S. I think I rushed the story :\ My oopsie! Please, don't complain about it!**


	19. Markings

_**Disclaimer: You should know this already, I don't own Harry Potter!**_

**19. Markings**

Draco and Hermione stopped short of the gate. He looked at her and Hermione looked back at him. It was one of those nights you'd see in scary movies, where a thick fog layered across the ground and the moon radiated off a bluish light as it hit the fog.

"Not changing your mind are you?" he asked casually, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"What? Of course not." she said defiantly as she wrapped her cloak around her body.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked playfully. Hermione shrugged. "A sign?" she sighed, "Look Hermione, you don't have to do this tonight. We can come back in the morning when it's less spooky."

"What? Afraid?" Hermione grinned.

Draco chuckled lightly, "Never."

"Alright then." Hermione sighed before opening the creaky gate and stepping inside, Malfoy right behind her.

"Do you know where they are?" she nodded, leading the way. He stayed quiet for a while before voicing his thoughts, "Hermione, I don't think I should be here. They're your friends, not mine. They're probably turning in their graves because I'm near the--".

"Than stay away from where they are."

"You should be here, not me."

"Well I need you to be with me, I can't do this by myself." she said turning into a row and looking at the markings.

"Yes you can." he said, following suit.

"I know, but, I just don't want to be here by myself. Look around," she said, making a gesture with her hands at what was around her. "Would you want to be here by yourself?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." he said stubbornly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Toughguy." she said, continuing her search.

"I don't know why it had to be today, why it had to be _now_, why we couldn't do this in the morning!" he complained.

"Shh! You'll wake the dead with all that fussing of yours."

"Now do you really believe that?"

"Well I don't care enough to find out." she stopped, mouth slightly open. She blinked and crouched down, touching the marking and tracing the writing.

Draco stood about four feet away from her. He didn't bother to interrupt to ask if that was it, he just knew that she had found what she had been looking for. He stood there, watching her, protecting her if needed be, just like he had been in the last few months.

After New Year's Eve, they had started officially dating. Hermione had begun working mornings in the sweets shop Draco had taken her to and they would often come visit in the hours where the sun had already set just to get something quick and sweet to eat. Hermione never minded coming back to her place of work with Draco during her off hours.

It had become a little tradition they had every Saturday when Hermione had off that they would go to the shop, buy something, drive to the park, drive to one or the others home or just sit and eat in the car their desserts while happily conversing... well, not without a few arguments now and again that is.

Hermione had been carrying two bouquets of white roses, placing the first bouquet on the first grave she continued to whisper to the markings, the wind carrying a few words like "nice guy" and "I miss you" to Draco's ears. A minute or so later she moved onto the next grave and did similar to the first, placed the roses in front of the marking and talked.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Well I don't care enough to find out." she said over her shoulder to Draco. She looked down at the marking and stopped, mouth slightly open. She blinked twice to make sure she wasn't just hallucinating. Crouching down she traced the writings on the marking with her finger.

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Beloved son, brother and friend._

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips but that smile quickly turned to sadness. She swallowed hard and tried to gain composure as her breathing became heavy and eyes became wet. She closed her eyes and opened them again when the wave of sadness had slightly gone away.

Softly clearing her throat she began to talk. "Hi Ron. I know, I know, where the hell have I been?" she smiled as she could imagine Ron saying that to her "... A lot has happened since you've been gone. You're probably wondering why in Merlin's name is Malfoy here, and that's a story all on it's own but... he's a nice guy." Hermione stopped to chuckle. "I know, hard to believe but he is." she said, smiling.

"Everybody's fine. I've begun visiting the Burrow a lot which I was rarely doing... When you and Harry left--" Hermione chocked up and breathed in. "I lost a part of me." she stopped as tears escaped her eyes. "But I think I'm finally getting it back." she nodded as she placed a bouquet of white roses on his grave. "I miss you, and know that I'll always love you." she said as she got up, stared at the grave and moved on to the one beside it.

_Harry James Potter_

_A true hero and friend,_

_You will be missed dearly._

She crouched down and sat on her knees like before. "Hi Harry, sorry I haven't visited... it doesn't mean that I've forgotten about you or Ron or anything of the sort, I just... everyday I think about you and Ron, I've never and could _never_ forget you... Malfoy's here but don't worry, it's okay. I know this is weird but Malfoy and I have become really close. You shouldn't be alarmed or anything, it's okay. He hasn't brainwashed me or anything." she smiled, "I... I have a feeling you understand... and I have a feeling that Ron completely doesn't. You were always the more level headed one, shh, don't tell Ron." she laughed. "I love you... I miss you. I really could never, _ever_ forget you. Not you, not Ron, not ever." she sniffled as she let the tears fall freely. She placed the second bouquet of roses on his grave and stood up to stand in the middle of both graves.

"I know you're both watching over me." she spoke to both of them. "I wish you were both still here. Especially to help me get through the tough times and be with me during the good," she looked over to Draco who stood patiently in his distance. "But I know I'll be okay." she smiled, still looking at Malfoy before turning her attention away from him. "I promise to visit soon and I hope you're both very happy and content wherever you are, whether it's in heaven or some beautiful magical world somewhere else I hope you're both happy and peaceful. I love you both." she said as she blew kisses to both graves and turned away, waving goodbye.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Hermione made her way back towards him. "You did what you needed to do?" he asked as she stood beside him. She nodded. "Ready to leave now?"

She looked back and then turned towards him, "Yes." she said in definite. He took her hand and they made their way back towards the entrance.

"Draco?"

"Yes." he said, looking at her.

"Thanks for coming with me... it means a lot to me."

"Anytime." he smiled, wiping her tear stained face and placing a kiss on her forehead. Hermione smiled as she took his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as he put an arm around her. She breathed in his scent that always seemed to relax her as they made their way to the exit.

So off they went, to continue what was just the beginning of the rest of their lives, together. They would take trips to visit the Weasley's together, and the Weasley's would grow to like him just as Hermione had. Draco would soon reveal his love for Hermione and the feeling would be mutual. They would get married, live in a beautiful home with two beautiful children.

Saying that they lived "happily ever after" had never been such a perfect line.

**A/N: This story was originally named after the song titled _Breathe Me_ by Sia. **

**Thank you everybody for taking the time to read my story and a big thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Thank you loves and what else can I say but, until next time!**

**P.S. For those who want to know when my next story will be out it should be on May 1st or you can just sign up for Author Alerts so you can see when I've published it on whatever day I do plus a little summary and link, etc.**


End file.
